


Planned Proposal

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [61]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Carter,” he sighs. “I love you, but I refuse to get hitched in the marriage capital of the world.”





	Planned Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Wedding Planning Day’ (1 March). I’d initially planned to write for a completely different holiday today, but this one won out.

“How about Washington?”

“No,” Jack responded immediately, pulling a face.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m having to relocate there for _work_ , Sam. It’s going to be insufferable and I am not setting foot in the place until I absolutely have to.”

“OK. What about Nevada?”

“Carter,” he sighed. “I love you, but I refuse to get hitched in the marriage capital of the world.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of finding a County Clerk.”

Sam watched as her former commanding officer folded his arms in front of his chest and stared, daring her to challenge his statement again. So, naturally, she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t want a fuss, Jack.”

“Neither do I.”

“Then why are we arguing about this?”

“We’re not arguing. It’s called a difference of opinion.”

“You practicing that kind of diplomacy for Washington?”

“Ha ha,” he quipped, but couldn’t help smile at the smirk playing around Sam’s lips.

“So, what do you suggest we do?”

Jack waggled his eyebrows and stepped closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Why don’t we just do it here?”

“I mean our wedding, Jack.”

“So do I,” he murmured. “Kind of.”

With a light chuckle, Sam let her hands rest on his chest.

“Look,” Jack offered. “We have a couple of weeks before you’re due to report to Area 51. What if –”

Sam shook her head fervently. “No.”

“No?”

“You have to be in Washington on Monday morning. I want us to get married before you leave.”

“Can’t wait to have your wicked way with me, eh, Carter?”

“It’s a bit late for that,” she mumbled, as she flushed a deep red and Jack laughed.

One of his hands gently cupped the side of her face and his expression softened. “I was serious, you know – about having the wedding here. Especially as Hammond will be in town.”

When Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise, Jack winced. “Yeah, he wanted to keep it quiet – to surprise you all,” he shrugged. “But he plans to spend some time with Kayla and Tessa as well, before he accompanies me to D.C.”

He watched patiently as the woman in his arms digested the news.

“When does General Hammond’s flight arrive?”

“Thursday. Late.”

Sam nods slowly. “OK.”

“OK?”

“Yeah,” she says. “OK.”

“Well, OK then,” he replies, looking for any sign that she didn’t want to do this. Finding none, he placed a kiss on her temple and whispered, “Let me call Hammond. Give him the heads up.”

“And I’ll call Daniel, Teal’c and Cassie.”

“Sounds good.”

He pulled back to see Sam smiling, but studying him intently. “So…” she whispered.

“So?”

“We’re really doing this?”

"From this day forward," he grinned widely, right before he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have absolutely nothing against Vegas, nor the various chapels in the hotels or along the strip. :)


End file.
